History of Nardah
Nardah is the one of the smaller villages in the desert, but is home to many. This page should serve as an archive of in-character history and any major events that Nardah has experienced, as well as a list of known rulers from Nardian history. Dominus Aztarwyn Gonzo & Dominus Henrik Harlowe (Vigilis Cruor) *Vigilis Cruor now ruled by two Dominus', Aztarwyn as the main one and Henrik as the public one. *As Vigilis Cruor had gone into hiding within the desert, they decide to spring up again to bring vengence to those who plotted their demise. *Aztarwyn and Henrik plan a full-scale attack on Nardah. *The attack on Nardah leaves buildings destroyed, piles of bodies outside the village, and a new government. *Aztarwyn hardly does much with Nardah *Nardah is used as a military operations center. *When Cruor is exploited, Cruor leaves Nardah, blowing up the Town Hall. *Hands off to Cira. Cira (Pollnivneach) *No history has been recorded for this period of Nardah history. Emir Corvus Cross (Commonwealth of Gielinor) *No history has been recorded for this period of Nardah history. Duke Ulrich Cross (Commonwealth of Gielinor) *No history has been recorded for this period of Nardah history. King Filis & Queen Emma (Kingdom of Kharidia) *No history has been recorded for this period of Nardah history. Duke Maze Aldek *In exchange for the support of Gekido Cross and his clan against Kaiser Aztarwyn, who had recently forced Queen Emma to surrender Al Kharid to him, Queen Emma appoints Maze Aldek to the position of Duke of Nardah. *Nardah declares independence following Queen Emma's announcement of her abdication. Overlord Thane Nol *Thanes armies marches into the abandoned Nardah *Thane adds Nardah to his empire consisting of Dominion tower, Pollniveach, and Ullek *Thane's high-rankings betray him, and half of his people flee to his secret underground city. *Thane's remaining armies in the area fall back to Ullek. Octavius Ryder (United Kharidian Empire) *Octavius is appointed under Emperor Jason Ryder to govern Nardah. *He leads an attack on Pollinveach, which was under control of the Stealthed (James Craven). He was the victor. *Octavius began to create plans for the Kharidian. *Jason Ryder then sold off the two towns to the Sultanate, thus taking Octavius out of his governor position. Bey Khaled Algerino (Kharidian Sultanate) *Bey Khaled is appointed under Sultan Feroze to govern Nardah. Kaiser Zephon Altus Gonzo I (Das Kaiserreich der Cruor) *The new Kaiser, Zephon Altus Gonzo, under former wishes of his father, he decides to order the Operation Kharidia. *The Cruor Army surrounded Nardah, just as they had done in the past. *The invasion goes much like the invasion did back in Vigilis Cruor, only less death and less destruction. *Cruor seizes Nardah. *Nardah is brought to Das Kaiserreich Military Defence standards within hours after Nardah is taken. *Nardah is sold for five million gold, and every valuable resource is taken from the town. Banks are left empty, guards unequipped with weapons and armor. Sultan James Craven I (The Kharidian Sultanate) *James Craven establishes the Kharidian Sultanate after taking the shambles of Nardah, making Lord Malice Governor of Nardah under the Sultan. Pharaoh Khepri (Menaphite Empire) Priest-King Ali Baub *Please Contribute! Pharaoh Osmumten II * Osmumten, also known as "The Great Uniter" along with many of his followers take Sophanem and Menaphos. * They later march on Nardah and bring it into the fold. * After creating the Janissaries of Nardarine, the Pharaoh neglects to appoint a proper ruler for Nardah. * Several mercenaries infiltrate the Janissaries and assassinate its leaders. * After the Pharaoh is kidnapped, what little remains of the leadership finally collapses. Category:In-Character History Category:Location Category:POC Category:Kharidian Category:Incomplete Articles